conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Franco-German Commonwealth
You should finish this article up first. Don't forget the infobox. We still need a government type, flag and the name of the leader as well. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) French name Altough Richesse Commune is a literal translation for "Commonwealth", French people never translate the world. Just an opinion. Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:29, June 10, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: I'd like to have relations between CA and FCG, as France currently has relation with Guatemala and some other countries of the union. Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:29, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I would love relations with CA. I will be neutral in your war with Everett, though. Thats a regional conflict that shouldnt escalate, like the Iraq-Iran War or the Franco-Prussian War.Gatemonger 04:27, June 10, 2010 (UTC) That's great! And the war isn't supposed to spread largely, but I'd like some foreign involvement. Sir Spart Sparklbox 04:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Capital City You can't have Brussels, as it is in Belgio-Yarphei. It is HIGHLY inadvisable to place your capital in another country, as they can assert control almost immediately. Furthermore, as your largest city by population is Berlin, you should place your capital there, as it already has a large workforce suitable for use in the civil service. The capital city of many European nations is its largest city, and to follow this trend would make your nation seem more realistic. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:49, June 11, 2010 (UTC) FCG-CA Relations Hey GMonger, I'd like Franco-German support to build an Inter-Oceanic canal in Nicaragua, CA. The total amount would sum an approximate of US$ 18 billion. Of course I want to get investors from other countries, but I need economic, logistical and planning suport. This is going to benefit commerce between EAF and Europe, so please, consider it. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 02:15, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Looks like everyone is building one of these. Panama canal, Everett's under construction Yucatan canal and now this lol Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Lol, it's true. One day I was searching random things in Wikipedia, when I found the article about a proposed Nicaragua Canal, before Panama's was built. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 02:33, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing, if you read about hesperia city, i have some building techniques that could make this task very swift. You have my support. Now I have a question for you. You are good with art and symbolism. do you have any ideas for the hesperian architecture thing i am doing? i want the building style to blend together the styles i implemented in the civilizational pavillion, but instead of layering them on top of each other, i want something blended, something unique. any ideas? as well, can FGC have a naval base on the atlantic side of the canal? just as the US used the panama canal zone to rapidly mobilize their navy between the atlantic and pacific, i want the same capability. WWIII is causing me to have to move naval forces, which, due to the inability for the GOSV to transport the navy, is my slowest branch to mobilize. this would help alot, as well as serve as a deterent from other superpowers from messing with your nation. I'd be willing to even build you a GOSV.Gatemonger 04:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) If you say FCG can build the canal quite fast, I guess that's going to reduce the costs a few billions. But I must warn you, the Federal Government is hoping to avoid damage to the jungle in the Nicaragua-Costa Rica frontier, so please, try to be careful! ;) This is going to anger many people in the Congress, but you may take control of the Atlantic part of the canal, only under certain conditions we'll set later. About Hesperia, do you want to blend all those architectonic styles into a single new style? Please, be a little more specific about this. And, about the GOSV, I'll have to think that carefully. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 05:45, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Not that this is of any merit, but increased competition in canals means an increase in GDP for me, which is always good. Yay. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 05:58, June 20, 2010 (UTC) That means you're going to help financiate the project. :D SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 06:02, June 20, 2010 (UTC) In exchange for discounted rates, lol, I'll pay for 50% of costs. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 06:07, June 20, 2010 (UTC) With FGC and EAF collaborating, I think the investment of the Federal Government of CA is going to be minimal. Yes, you will get your discounts. This smells like a happy trilateral agreement. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 06:12, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I dont want a canal zone, so to speak. all i want is an island nearby in the atlantic as a base, and the right for naval forces to navigate the canal when they are needed in the pacific, which is almost certain to happen during WWIII. you will have full sovereignty of the canal.Gatemonger 17:27, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Unclear "Basically every citizen in the Franco-German Commonwealth views Yarphei with deep disdain." That's really general and unencyclopedic. What this page is for is not what the citizens think of the GYR, but what the governments do. How about "While Yarphei had engaged in extensive trade with France and Germany, the 2010 Yarphese War led to embargoes and other barriers to diplomacy. Currently the government of Yarphei is discouraged diplomatically and generally among citizens, except in small areas of northern France." The last part was because it was agreed on beforehand and naturally since it borders Wallonia, it would be realistic, although you don't have to. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Relations In foreign policy matters regarding Yarphei, I act in the same way as I would in the case of Iran, Venezuela, or North Korea or any other real world power that seeks to undermine the status quo and replace it with pre-WWI multipolarity. We all know how stable that lovely scenario was :/ Yarphei is a very well developed country in regards to the amount of work you have put into it. The fictional language, the geopolitics, the interesting characters, everything. But I have the same sentiments about many real world agressive powers, like Nazi Germany or Soviet Russia. You have created a nation on a quest for a new status quo, one where Yarphei is a great power on the world stage( which isn't the part im against) and the world is more volitile than at any point in history due to renewed expansion of political boundaries through military conquest( this is what im against; if say Everett hypothetically decided to invade the US and annex it, i would be against that, and even wage war in retaliation). As a conworlder, kudos to you and your nation, easily one of the reasons i admired this project for months before i joined; but as a role-playing politican, Millon declares war on Yarphei when whatever the formal trigger for war occurs. Good luck!Gatemonger 23:04, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Well thanks :P. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:19, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Belgium Do you think there is any way that I can have Belgium for the Union of Benelux? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:59, April 13, 2011 (UTC) If I don't hear from Gatemonger soon, I will be disconnecting the FGC. I have already D/C'd the United Islamic Ummah and taken apart the Occidental Supranational Federation. If GM doesn't return by May 1st, the FGC will be disconnected. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:01, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Takeover of French Guyana can happen then? It's a vital location, especially after bolivia is out of the way... Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 21:24, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Maybe in the future (I wish a near future) Gatemonger or other player can use France or FGC. I think that French Guayana should stay reserved to France. You have almost the whole continent, and another player (in the future) playing in South america could be interesting. --BIPU 23:01, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Orly? If they nice, we give stuff. If they evil, you don't wanna know... But im fine with them keeping French Guyana(or Eastern Guyana as my people call it) Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 23:04, April 13, 2011 (UTC) If he does come back, it would be after finals week. Just saying. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 23:13, April 13, 2011 (UTC) If he dosen't come back, could I reserve Germany at this very moment? Nathaniel Scribner 19:58, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Once FGC is disconnected you may reserve Germany for up to a month. If you don't make it a country, it's no longer reserved. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:21, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry for Gatemonger, but I'm happy to have active neighbors. Zack, are you thinking in single Germany or the entire FGC?--BIPU 23:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Just Germany. 03:28, April 16, 2011 (UTC) A bump for Belgium. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:24, April 16, 2011 (UTC) lol Welcome to the Self-Defense Club! It's easier to live here. Woogers - talk ( ) 14:30, April 18, 2011 (UTC)